Preview: I might have fallen for you
by UndesirablyClumsy4u
Summary: I should warn you now before you get mad at me.This isn't exactly Sonny with a Chance.I just really want someone to give me feedback on this. I promise that after I get a bit of reviews,I'll delete this. But PLEASE take a look. I'm sorry if your mad.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is the actual story. The other was just an interpretation of my dream...Sorry. The other one was written at 3 in the morning and it sounds horrible. I know this isn't Sonny With A Chance but please don't hold it against me. I know some people will complain and say I shouldn't do this but like I said, I will delete this by Sunday. I only want feedback (on this one, not the other).  
**

Charlotte

The Texas sunlight shone through the Victorian styled window, reflecting off a mirror, aiming directly to the eyes of a young girl whom had dreaded this December morning for weeks. Uncomfortably awoken, Charlotte looked around the room. Her mind processed what today was and with a half-hearted sigh she plopped back down on her bed forcing her eyes to forget what disturbed them in the first place. It was obvious that today was unavoidable. As much as she complained to her parents about her distaste in wildlife, they still came with the conclusion that she wasn't allowed to stay home alone for an entire month. They reminded her about the last time she stayed home alone.

She propped herself up on her bed, regretting what had happened 2 years ago on that wild June night. It was suppose to be a small get together but with no parental supervision it quickly got out of hand. If only her parents hadn't canceled their hotel reservation, she could have cleaned up before they noticed that anything went wrong. There was no use to be repentant about that event. She had indeed enjoyed herself for the most part. As she recalled the night, a smile crept up her face reminding her about her first kiss. She couldn't have imagined it any better; it was after all with her boyfriend Luke.

With this, she remembered that she still had to meet up with Luke before she left. Due to her late packing last night, she had to promise him that they would get together this morning for breakfast and a proper goodbye. In a rush, she invaded the piles of clothes on her floor trying to finding something suiting to wear for her vacation goodbye. A few minutes later she approached her mirror wearing her classic look; a casual white long sleeved floral dress paired with a brown belt and gladiator heels. Nodding in approval, she reached over to her dresser and pulled out her much needed accessories. Who knew that adding a simple pearl necklace and a brown bracelet could add so much to an outfit? Once more she eyed herself checking to see if any flaws were to be seen. Although it may seem like she was obsessed with the way she appeared, it was quite the opposite. She was the type to not worry about how others saw her. In a sense, her style was effortless; everything she bought seemed to just piece itself together. It wasn't necessarily a choice to dress so _southern_ but the fact was she could pull off the look. And trust me, only a handful can.

She glanced down to her alarm clock realizing how much time she had wasted getting ready. It appeared to already be 10:30. This, to her dismay, meant that she only had an hour and a half to spend with her boyfriend before she left on her trip. Rushing down the hall with her purse in hand, she bumped into her mother.

"_Charlotte Anne_," her mother shouted in surprise.

Charlotte didn't have time to respond but that wasn't unusual behavior.

"Remember to be back by 12:00!" her mother yelled as she flew past her.


	2. Chapter 2

**I know this sounds corny. I woke up one morning from a dream similar to this and so I thought what the heck. I usually don't show anyone my stories and I know no one will ever read this but it's worth the shoot. Oh and I'm sorry if you expected SWAC. I really want to write a SWAC story soon. It would be nice.  
**

I might have fallen for you.

Family game night has always been exciting. I mean monopoly can get intense when you have a father like mine. I honestly don't know what goes through that head of his. It's like he analyzes things  
before actually making a move. Family game night is a tradition. We all get dressed up and eat a five course homemade meal and then sit around the living room playing a board game. This family game  
night was different. We were at a cabin in New Mexico that awkwardly hosted two families.

You probably think that we're crazy. Imagine how you would feel if you were going to share a house with complete strangers. I can assure you that I was the only one worried about this predicament. The rest of my family thought about this as if it was nothing. We were told that the families would be given a complete background check and we would receive an information packet that showed a short biography about each member.

I guess it wasn't that awkward to the rest of my family. But you see, ever since I spotted their gorgeous 16 year old son looking at me I can't feel comfortable. He was so good looking; I practically choked up when I first met him. If I could take anything back I would take back our awkward first meeting. I had just finished showering in the co-bathroom. Yes, I did say co-bathroom. We shared the kitchen, bathroom, and living room and TV room with this family that we didn't know. But at the time I hadn't known this. I honestly believed that that was our shower. So as you can see, seeing him in front of me when I left the bathroom in only a towel scarred me. I mean what kind of impression did that leave? And due to the awkward tension I guess he was trying to make a joke out of it. You know, just right after he checked me out from top to bottom.

"I guess they weren't lying when they say we share everything." cheesy, I know. I was so devastated that I couldn't look him in the eye and come up with a comeback that could make him regret saying that. When I finally looked up I practically lost my breath. He had amazing brown hair that seemed to fit his perfect nose and from just looking at his lips you could tell he was a good kisser. They looked so soft and beautiful that it took me a moment to finally look him in the eye and trust me I shouldn't have looked there. If I had been dazed by his lips then I was mesmerized by his eyes. They were a warm chocolate brown that appeared chestnut in the light. I could feel a drool building up before I remembered that he was still waiting for a reply.

" I-I-I-I'm Charlotte." I stuttered. "I didn't know we shared a shower." I blurted. How pathetic I must have looked. I really wanted to die.

" Don't sweat it. I had no idea too." he said with his silky voice. Just by hearing him say that, I melted. "Oh, and I'm Blake. It's nice to meet you Charlotte." I couldn't help but smile. The way he said my name sent butterflies to my stomach. I probably looked like a mental patient staring at him with my big eyes and smile.

"I should go put on clothes so you can shower." I suggested. By then I had noticed that he had a towel in his hand and dirt on his boots. Trust me; I hoped that I could possibly bump into him just to see him topless. You could tell that under his white v neck he had abs. And I mean serious abs.


End file.
